


My love will not wither

by wallflowxr



Category: Original Work
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, I figured out how to tag after two weeks, I'm really sorry for the long paragraphs, Introspection, Language of Flowers, Languages and Linguistics, Marriage Proposal, No Dialogue, Not Beta Read, Too many things at once who are poorly explored, i don't know how to write shorter paragraphs
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27423946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wallflowxr/pseuds/wallflowxr
Summary: La vita, si sa, è difficile da tenere sotto controllo, ma la diligente Eskarne ha reso questo obiettivo il suo scopo nella vita. Non pensava che, un giorno, avrebbe incontrato qualcuno capace di mandare dolcemente in crisi la sua organizzazione, ma per Amaranto ella scopre che farebbe di tutto, e così è lei stessa, la seconda volta, a fare il passo più lungo della gamba.
Relationships: Eskarne Aritzimuño Urriaga/Amaranto Pandev, Original Female Character/Original Male Character





	My love will not wither

La vita, di questi tempi, è sempre più difficile da controllare. Stare dietro a tutti gli impegni, agli imprevisti e alle innumerevoli variabili che possono capitare in questo apparentemente lungo lasso di tempo è un'impresa, sul serio, e molto spesso non si riesce a fare tutto quello che si desidera. Figurarsi, dato il poco tempo a disposizione: bisognerebbe creare un manuale di istruzioni in cui si spiega come suddividere il tempo da dedicare a sé stessi, alla famiglia e agli amici, al lavoro, al tempo libero - esiste ancora? -, al sonno, alla salute, ai propri figli, allo studio... Senza contare che potrebbero capitare dei piccoli imprevisti capaci di sconvolgere i piani creati con tanta cura.

C'è chi ha semplicemente abbandonato l'idea di mettersi a controllare e a prendere in mano le redini della propria vita, facendosi governare esclusivamente dal libero fluire degli avvenimenti e vivendoli come se fossero tutti eventi non previsti; e c'è ancora chi, invece - santi e beati coloro che si identificano in questa categoria, chissà come diamine facciano -, si sforza di pianificare e programmare la propria vita in modo da tenerla sotto controllo. I più fortunati di questa cerchia ristretta, poi, riescono anche a minimizzare il danno provocato dagli imprevisti e dai cambi di programma finendo per, alla fine di tutto, concludere la propria giornata senza saltare nemmeno un punto della propria lista.

Eskarne non è da meno, anzi, tutti coloro che la conoscono sostengono che lei possieda delle abilità sovrumane per riuscire a fare così tante attività in una giornata estremamente corta. Alcune dicerie si sono ingigantite e molti, soprattutto i più ignoranti in materia, sono arrivati a descrivere la donna come una creatura proveniente da chissà quale galassia - e questo spiegherebbe pure la sua bellezza - che possiede la capacità di controllare lo scorrere del proprio tempo. Possono quasi immaginarla seduta in casa sua, le dita delle mani che manipolano le ore, i minuti e i secondi esattamente come se stesse intrecciando tra loro dei fili per creare un tessuto di filigrana, finemente elaborato. Spiegano così, quindi, come in poche ore lei possa svolgere così tanti incarichi senza rimanere indietro o senza farsi schiacciare dal peso di questi ultimi.

Per quanto sia assurda e irreale, come idea, la vita di Eskarne sembra funzionare esattamente in questo modo e pochi sono a conoscenza del suo segreto in merito.  
Una lista, ecco cos'è che le permette di tenere traccia di tutto quello che deve fare: non vi scrive eventi o impegni, bensì obiettivi a loro volta strutturati in rigide scalette da seguire. Eskarne è una donna non troppo ambiziosa, ma estremamente determinata e se vuole arrivare ad un certo obiettivo, è sicuro che in un modo o nell'altro ce la fa. Non importa quanto stravolga la sua lista e i suoi piani, tutto quello che ha programmato alla fine viene sempre compiuto. Magari in modo diverso rispetto alla programmazione iniziale, ma sono dettagli.  
Non c'è mai stata una singola eccezione o cambio di programma rispetto all'obiettivo originale, nella lista di Eskarne.  
Almeno... Almeno fino a quando, quasi per caso, non si è ritrovata a innamorarsi di un macedone durante il loro primissimo appuntamento al buio, avvenuto - quanto è strano il caso - in una serra fiorita.

Amaranto.

Quante volte, la sera, nel suo letto e con il gatto accanto a lei, ha ripetuto sia a mente che a voce il nome dell'uomo che le ha rubato il cuore. Ha ascoltato il suono della erre che rotolava sulla lingua, ha apprezzato il nome semplice da pronunciare ma carico di significati e sfumature che solo una traduttrice può cogliere; e se per un primo periodo è stata innamorata di lui solamente nel subconscio, senza riconoscere i segni di quel sentimento nel proprio atteggiamento, ora è piuttosto sicura di amare così tanto quell'uomo. Dopotutto non avrebbe mai accettato la proposta di fidanzamento se non lo amasse in questo modo.

Di Amaranto non ci si innamora facilmente, è Amaranto che possiede il colpo di fulmine così semplice. Non è una cattiva persona, solo... Non adatta agli standard della società e dello stile di vita moderno, che oltre a soffocare chiunque sovraccaricandolo di impegni, non concede nemmeno di potersi mostrare per come si è. Bisogna sempre apparire in un certo modo per essere "in", e bisogna essere sempre raggiungere la perfezione.  
Ecco, Amaranto non rispecchia queste linee guida nemmeno per sbaglio. Ma è uno dei tratti che Eskarne ama di più al mondo: la sua semplicità, il suo non volersi mettere in mostra e, anzi, la sua tendenza a nascondersi, e ancora il suo tenero imbarazzo. Per non parlare del suo modo di vestire e di comportarsi, definito da quasi tutti come trasandato e poco curato, dagli scompigliati capelli violacei fino alle scarpe sempre leggermente sporche di terra. Amaranto non può essere più lontano di così dai canoni di bellezza imposti dalla società, ma per Eskarne non può essere, al contrario, più attraente.  
Ha sempre avuto un debole per la sua personalità introversa e spontaneamente adorabile, pur non perdendo il suo fascino maschile. Tutto quel mix l'aveva completamente catturata e aveva scompigliato la lista del giorno: l'ultimo obiettivo, quello di vivere un buon appuntamento al buio, si era trasformato in "innamorarsi di uno sconosciuto".

Da quell'istante preciso chissà quanto tempo è passato; le sue liste sono rimaste, ma sono costantemente soggette ai dei piccoli cambiamenti inizialmente non previsti. Piccoli gesti da fare per l'uomo, messaggi da inviare a quest'ultimo e uscite organizzate all'ultimo momento: lentamente la rigidità della vita di Eskarne viene ammorbidita dall'arrivo di Amaranto, e la donna non può sperare di meglio.  
Per non parlare di quanto sia stata felice quando il partner le ha posto l'anello di fidanzamento al dito, ufficializzando la loro relazione. E ora, da quel momento, sono passati due anni.

Due anni carichi di emozioni ed esperienze, di alti e bassi, di avventure che nessuno dei due credeva avrebbe potuto sperimentare. Nessuno dei due aveva visto, nel loro futuro, il lato romantico della loro vita. Poi si sono incontrati, e il mondo è tornato a colorarsi di gioia ed emozioni quasi adolescenziali.  
Vivono assieme da un anno, nel piccolo ma accogliente appartamento di Eskarne, in compagnia di un gatto che ama di più il nuovo arrivato che la vecchia padrona - con successiva delusione della diretta interessata -, e non possono essere più felici.  
Eskarne non può chiedere di meglio.

Forse.

L'idea si insinua lentamente, prima come domanda posta completamente a casaccio, un pensiero senza nessuna origine e abbastanza intrusivo, di conseguenza fastidioso. Non riesce a concentrarsi bene sul suo lavoro, a causa di quella stupida domanda.  
Non serve, dopotutto. Stanno bene così, hanno una relazione a dir poco magnifica, non c'è bisogno di altro.  
Poi la domanda diventa un dubbio che, mano a mano, acquisisce dimensioni enormi, e i libri su cui sta lavorando non aiutano ad accantonare il terrore crescente causato da un pensiero così idiota.  
Infine la paura del dubbio si trasforma in risoluzione, ed Eskarne giunge ad una conclusione un giorno d'inverno, mentre sta lavorando da casa. Sbatte la mano sul tavolo talmente forte che il gatto si degna di dedicarle un'occhiata rassegnata.

"Voglio sposare Amaranto."

Il gatto torna a dormire, ignorando dunque la padrona e lasciandola a crogiolarsi nella nuova emozione che sta provando ora che ha dato finalmente voce, e consistenza, a quella frase.  
Dopo qualche secondo in cui è rimasta completamente pietrificata dall'idea, Eskarne abbandona brutalmente il documento Word e, aperta la scheda Internet, inizia a cercare.  
Poi si ferma, e fa una lista. Infinita, e nemmeno completa. Ma la proseguirà mano a mano che riuscirà a realizzare i suoi obiettivi.  
Il primo, e il fondamentale, è già di per sé un passo enorme da compiere. In quel momento vorrebbe avere un minimo di interesse relativamente agli accessori, perché diamine se ne ha un estremo bisogno.

Cercare un anello è terribilmente difficoltoso.

Ma anche divertente, da un certo punto di vista. Può spaziare in fantasia, cercare nelle varie gioiellerie e online, e lasciarsi guidare dall'ispirazione.  
Ovviamente non può essere tutto rose e fiori - è terribilmente indecisa soprattutto sui fiori del bouquet, comunque, e non sa se puntare sul classico o sperimentare con un mazzo di fiori di amaranto - e il problema del budget si fa sentire subito. Ha aperto per caso una pagina internet di una gioielleria davvero professionale, e non appena trova ciò che si avvicina alla sua idea fa per pagare quando, osservando il prezzo, sbianca talmente tanto da spaventare anche il gatto, di solito totalmente disinteressato. Pian piano Eskarne realizza di aver cliccato sul sito internet della gioielleria più rinomata al mondo, situata a Sciaffusa - nemmeno si è resa conto di aver letto tutto in tedesco, tanto era presa dall'entusiasmo - e sa già che non potrebbe pagare un anello di quel calibro col suo stipendio annuale. È determinata a fare le cose fatte per bene, ma ha anche tutta l'intenzione di non finire al verde. Altrimenti il matrimonio sarebbe arrivato dopo secoli, e non può permetterselo.  
Sospirando, la traduttrice sottolinea più volte la parola "anello" in cima alla lista, e dopo torna a cercare gioiellerie vicine alla città. Il gatto decide che per una volta può pure offrire la propria assistenza alla padrona, e le salta in braccio facendo le fusa.  
Quando Eskarne trova gli indirizzi di un po' di negozi diversi da visitare, le sue mani tremano per l'ennesima volta e si chiede come farà a riguadagnare la sua compostezza quando Amaranto tornerà a casa da lavoro.

Tenere Amaranto all'oscuro del suo progetto è probabilmente l'incarico più semplice tra tutti quelli che si è prefissata: le è bastato non menzionare nulla del genere e tornare a comportarsi come suo solito. Spera solo nella collaborazione del gatto, ancora un poco restio. Ma l'avrebbe convinto.  
A lavoro riesce a ottenere un giorno di ferie per poter girare per negozi, e nessuno fa domande quando durante la pausa pranzo rimane attaccata allo schermo del computer cercando anelli.  
E la notte, abbracciata al fidanzato - un giorno marito. Oddio, un giorno marito, se tutto va bene - carezza le sue dita una ad una, nel tentativo di capire la misura più adeguata, e pensa a quanto adorerebbe vedere un anello di matrimonio addosso a lui.  
Riuscirà nel suo intento. Perché la lista degli obiettivi non è mai rimasta incompleta.

Il sabato della settimana successiva la donna entra nel primo negozio, una gioielleria in centro, e si informa sui prezzi inizialmente. Dopo osserva i modelli, fa domande e annota mentalmente tutto quello che le può essere utile. Fa la stessa cosa nei successivi negozi fino ad ora di pranzo. A casa Amaranto non c'è, è a lavoro e non sa della giornata libera che lei si è presa.  
Scarta subito un paio di negozi e nel primo pomeriggio ne elimina altri, fino a quando rimangono in due. Non ha idea di come scartare uno dei due, fino a quando non pensa che potrebbe far commissionare degli anelli di prova, basati sulla sua idea iniziale, e lasciare poi carta bianca ai rispettivi proprietari. Forse potrebbe decidere in questo modo l'anello che vorrà preparare per il suo amato.

E invece, verso il tardo pomeriggio, si ritrova ad entrare in un piccolo negozio fuori città consigliatole da una sua collega. Ripete la stessa routine della mattina ma, con estrema sorpresa, il proprietario le mostra una serie di anelli molto interessanti. Ed Eskarne si innamora perdutamente di uno.  
Sottile, senza diamanti o chissà che decorazioni particolari, adatto per chi deve lavorare costantemente con dei guanti dato che non sarà di intralcio, e di oro bianco simile al marmo. Sarà la forma, sarà l'illuminazione particolare, il colore quasi perlaceo ed etereo, ma lei sa che quello è l'anello giusto. Semplice, la base di qualsiasi altro anello, ma le serve proprio per questo motivo. Non lo compra, infatti: abbassa la voce e chiede qualcosa. Ricevuto carta e penna, scribacchia una frase e restituisce il tutto. Lascia il suo nome, e torna a casa col cuore più leggero.

La vita di Eskarne non è mai stata sconvolta fino all'arrivo della persona più calma di sempre, Amaranto. È nato tutto per caso, come un piccolo fiore che germoglia senza sapere bene il motivo per cui stia crescendo, e tutto d'un colpo fiorisce. Bello, forte, rigoglioso e affascinante. Ma un fiore è destinato ad appassire, no?  
Non l'amaranto. Non Amaranto.  
È scritto nel suo nome, e non può essere una coicindenza. Una traduttrice lo sa anche fin troppo bene.  
Quando si traduce inevitabilmente si perde il significato dell'originale, se non si utilizzano delle parafrasi. Tradurre significa preservare il senso dello scritto originale e dei suoi pensieri, anche modificando qualcosa se necessario.  
Ma Eskarne sa che con un nome non serve farlo, perché quello di Amaranto è chiaro come il sole e non può essere frainteso, anche se scritto in qualsiasi lingua.  
E per questo motivo sa che il loro amore non appassirà, il fiore che è nato con loro non morirà così facilmente. Perché è scritto nel nome del suo amato, e ora è scritto anche all'interno dell'anello che la donna conserva gelosamente nel comodino, al sicuro.  
E tra le braccia dell'uomo che ama, dell'uomo di cui conosce l'amore perché l'ha provato e lo sta provando in prima persona, Eskarne si addormenta a sua volta per raggiungere l'amato nel mondo dei sogni, mentre i suoi ultimi pensieri sono rivolti al piccolo fiore immaginario che, fedele al nome di Amaranto e quindi al proprio nome, non appassirà mai.

❝ Amarant - Myubovta nema da venee. ❞

**Author's Note:**

> Original Characters used in a roleplay.
> 
> Eskarne Aritzimuño Urriaga: my OC.  
> Amaranto Pandev: OC made by Yamishirou (on Wattpad).  
> All credits to che original creators!
> 
> Universe: Real World.


End file.
